


There My Sons now

by Jackwolfy



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Bloodvines - Freeform, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pack Dynamics, awesamdad, phil is a bad dad to tommy, sam is a good dad, so does Tubbo, tommy needs a actual dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackwolfy/pseuds/Jackwolfy
Summary: Sam decides he's had enough.His boys ( there his sons now b- )he takes his sons and 𝓇𝓊𝓃𝓈
Relationships: Ranboo & Sam | Awesamdude, Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 17
Kudos: 755





	There My Sons now

**Author's Note:**

> keep in mind i'm not the best at writing and i just want awesamdad content :)

Sam should have gotten to them sooner... or at least noticed sooner..

He can help them now though

he heaves a heavy sigh and opens the chest with more aggression than needed.

doesn't matter he's only got so much time before they arrive he needs to hurry and get everything set up. he shuffles over to the countertop and grabs it before moving back over to the food. he takes his time slowly infusing the strong sedative. he needs this to be perfect after all he only gets one shot at this. after he lets it settle for a couple of seconds sam picks it up and moves it over to the dining table and sets it down and gets back up to go and get the drinks as well. he heaves a sigh as he looks around making sure everything is perfect...

_**he needs this to work...** _

everything is as perfect as it can be all he can do now is wait...

\--------------------

Sam straightens up at the sound of talking approaching the opening he left open. he fastly and swiftly gets up and starts approaching his open door. 

and to his relief, he sees Tommy and tubbo and ranboo walking in. " hey boys!" they greet him cheerfully but hesitantly... 

_he wishes they weren't so fearful of everything now..._

he leads them to the dining room and has them sit down as he passes them their food. "this looks amazing sam!" Tommy basically said in awe at the delicious-looking food in front of him." well I hope it tastes as good as it looks!" sam moves across the table to his own seat and sits down.

The boys suddenly look hesitant to dig in and only do when sam does so.

After a small bit sam managed to get them talking and loosening up. _there's a concern when the boys don't even notice the slight off-taste in the food but also relief as it makes his job easier._

Sam couldn't help the small smile when his boys let out yawns, 

"if you guys are tired you can take a quick nap in one of the spare rooms?"

"that be nice. can we go ahead now?"

"sure! go ahead ill clean up."

the boys get up and start to shuffle off as sam collects the dirty dishes and moves to put them in the sink. 

grinning as he knows he's succeeded

He's finally going to get them away from all the pain and to a safer place. where they can actually heal.

away from a neglectful father and favoritism

.

 _his sons will_ _finally_ _be safe..._


End file.
